


It's the End of the World as We Know It

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-26
Updated: 1999-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The world is about to be destroyed by a giant asteroid, and Faser and Ray find comfort in each other.





	It's the End of the World as We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

It's  
the End of the World as We Know it

# It's The End of the World as We Know It (and I Feel Fine)

**by blarney Stone**  


rated: NC-17 m/m  
Disclaimer: All due south characters belong to alliance. No copyright infringement intended.   
This story is for all of us who will probably never see CKR in his new movie "Last Night".   


***************************************************************

I suppose I should write the rest of this down, 'cause Fraser's in no condition to do it himself. He's laying right next to me, naked as the day he was born, with a big happy grin on his face and a glazed look in his eyes.   
  
Four more hours until the big rock hits. It's bigger than the state of Texas, so they say, and I guess they would know. The US and everybody else launched every nuclear missile they had at the thing and they barely chipped it. So much for the Hollywood version of doomesday.  
  
The weirdest thing is, we didn't know it was coming until a week ago. You'd think they would have noticed something that big heading for us, but, hey, I guess they had other things on there minds. Not that it would have mattered anyway; it's just too damn big.  
  
Naturally, as soon as word got out, the entire city freaked. We were overwhelmed at the precinct with looting, arson, murder, you name it. Everybody in Chicago went nuts at the same time.  
  
*******   
  
"Kowalski, you seen Huey or Dewey?" Lt Welsh bellowed at me from his office. The man looked like he hadn't slept for days, and to be honest would probably never sleep again.  
  
I looked up from the phones which amazingly, were still working. I was more tired than I'd ever been. "They left a couple of hours ago to make sure Frannie got home safe."  
  
Welsh rubbed his stubbly chin, "Yeah, well, I hope they're okay.   It's a madhouse out there."   
  
He glanced at the clock on the wall. 5 pm; nine more hours left. He looked around at the desered squadroom, and sighed. "Go home Kowalski."   
  
"But sir. . " I began   
  
"There's nothing more we can do, go home."  
  
I stood up and approached him cautiously. "What about you sir?"   
  
Welsh chuckled and said, "I got a 12 year old bottle of scotch that I've been saving for a special occasion. I guess this is it." He slapped me on the back. "Get outta here Kowalski, that's an order."   
  
I smiled and turned to leave. I stopped and said, "Goodbye, Harding."   
  
"That's Lt. Welsh to you, smartass."  
  
  I watched him as he went back to his office, opened up his bottom drawer and pulled out the scotch, and a shot glass. With a smile, he shoved all his paperwork off the desk and put his feet up.   
  
"Here's looking at you," he said to know one in particular, and downed the scotch.  
  
*******   
  
I was terrified. I couldn't get anyone to answer the phone at the consulate. The sun would be going down soon, down forever. Fraser was supposed to meet me at the station over an hour ago, so we could find someplace to spend the rest of our time together. I couldn't help thinking of the million and one things that could happen to a pathological do gooder in a city about to die. The streets were empty. Most of the people had either headed for the hills, or were hiding in their basements for all the good it would do them.   
  
Fire and brimstone coming from the sky. We'd been judged in the balance and found wanting. God was pissed. I sat there wondering what had pushed him over the edge. Could it have been Jerry Springer?   
  
The consulate appeared at last. I slammed on the brakes (brake pads don't matter anymore) and raced inside.  
  
Turnbull was sitting at his desk quite composed, informing an hysterical man that he didn't really think it would be possible for him to get a flight back to Toronto tonight. My opinion of Turnbull rose a few notches. Either he was too stupid to know what was going on, or there was more to him than met the eye.  
  
"Where's Fraser?" I demanded. (no time for small talk).  
  
"Constable Fraser and Inspector Thatcher are upstairs delivering a baby. The young lady went into labour on our doorstep and since 911 no longer seems to be working; we decided that she was our responsibility, even though she wasn't Canadian."   
  
I rushed up the stairs thinking only about Fraser.  
  
******   
  
I flung open the door and was greeted by the sight of the Ice Queen holding the pregnant lady's hand and Fraser kneeling between her legs.  
  
"Push!," Thatcher ordered, impatiently. "You must concentrate on the matter at hand."  
  
"I knew you would find your way here, Ray," Fraser said to me, his eyes full of love.   
  
The young woman moaned in pain. Fraser turned back to her, and said gently, "One more push should do it, Miss."  
  
"What does it matter?" she gasped. "We'll be dead in a few hours."   
  
"Perhaps, but this baby doesn't know that. All it wants is to come into this world. We owe it that much; a taste of life at least."   
  
The woman nodded, and with a terrible cry, pushed with all her might. A tiny head appeared.   
  
"Keep pushing! I've got it's head!" Fraser encouraged.  
  
Seconds later, a beautiful baby girl lay in the mountie's hands. He laid the infant on her mother's stomach and prepared to cut the umbilical cord.  
  
The woman was laughing and crying at the same time. "She's so beautiful, so beautful," she repeated.  
  
**********   
  
I waited for Fraser to get cleaned up. He appeared in front of me, neatly dressed in jeans and flannel. My mountie, not even the end of the world was an excuse for sloppiness. We held each other. My heart raced a mile a minute. His was calm and steady as ever.   
  
"What do we do now, Fraser?" I asked.  
  
He smiled that sad little smile of his, and answered, "I've prepared a place for us on the roof. We can watch the sun go down and wait."   
  
"So, you want to get closer to the death from above, is that right?"   
  
"I want to see it, Ray," he said simply.  
  
I nodded like I understood. I didn't, but it didn't matter. We were going to be together when it hit, that was the important thing.   
  
We climbed up on the roof. Fraser had spread out a blanket for us, and fixed a picnic basket. A picnic basket for the end of the world; that must be that Canadian humour that nobody understands.   
  
We watched the sun set for the last time. As darkness slowly fell on the city, I laid my head on his shoulder. The electricity was off, so I guessed I'd seen the last bit of light ever. Except for the stars; they were twinkling happily enough. Why should they care?  
  
"Hey Frase, how come we can't see it? It should be filling the whole sky," I asked.   
  
"I don't know Ray. Perhaps it's on the other side of the earth. I'm sure we'll see it soon enough."   
  
"Maybe it's all a hoax. Somebody's idea of the ultimate practical joke," I suggested half-seriously.  
  
He just smiled. "Do you want to make love?" he asked, solemnly.   
  
"One last bang before the big one, you mean?" I asked grinning. Why does he ask me stupid questions like that?  
  
He kissed me desperately; his hands ripping at my clothes. What the hell, I'm not going to need them anymore. I leaned back on the blanket as my mild-mannered mountie ripped cloth and licked flesh. I found myself naked in no time; Fraser is a monument to efficiency. "Ray," he whispered, as he tongued his way across my chest.  
  
I slipped my arms around him and pulled him tighter. There's no one else on earth, but me and him. He found a nipple and that seemed to capture his attention for awhile. I bucked under him. I wanted his mouth on another part of my body.  
  
He got the message. "Ray," he said again, as he kissed his way due south.   
  
"Oh man," I moaned, "Oh man, oh man!" This was the best part. The best part of my whole life. Whenever Fraser wrapped his lips around my dick, all my fears and doubts and screw-ups vanished, and there was only him loving me.  
  
He likes to lick me good before he does it. I don't know why, maybe he wants to hear me scream for mercy. Come to think of it, that must be it, 'cause he spends so much time making me scream.   
  
I had my hands in his hair, and was about ready to start pulling some of it out before he finally took me in his mouth. Licking, and sucking, and scraping his teeth along my cock, he drove me wild. I rocked furiously, laughing like a fool.  
  
"C'mon, you son of a bitch, smash us to hell," I screamed as Fraser began to stroke my balls for good measure. Then I couldn't talk; then I was coming in his mouth, down his chin. I made a mess all over my nice, clean mounie.   
  
"I'm dead," I muttered. "This is heaven, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ray," he assured me. His clothes came off almost as fast as mine did. I took a deep breath to steady myself. He had a wild, hungry look in his eyes. Fortunately, I have a fast recovery time, especially when I'm motivated. And let me tell you, the sight of Fraser's naked body was all the motivation I needed.   
  
His breath was ragged as he reached into the picnic basket for the lube. Coffee, sandwiches, and lube: everything you need to face the end of the world.  
  
I watched his face as he spread my legs and stuck his fingers into my asshole. He's so damn perfect, and he loves me. If the world wasn't about to be destroyed, I might think that the universe actually made sense. The tip of his tongue rested on the side of his mouth as he stretched me. Man, I love his tongue. He looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?"  
  
His face was pink and he was covered with sweat. My poor mountie; had to give him what he wanted. "I'm always ready for you."   
  
No more ceremony or polite manners; he was inside of me, up to the hilt. I groaned because it felt so damn good, even though it hurt . He moved slow and gentle, but that wasn't the way it should be, the last fuck in the history of the planet.   
  
"C'mon Fraser, fuck me hard! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"   
  
Mountie or not, he started to work me good. With each wonderful, bruising thrust, I couldn't help think that I was going to be sore tomorrow. Ha, what a joke!   
  
I pumped my own dick, so he could focus on what he needed. Boy, did he. He grunted and growled and rocked me, till I saw stars. And that tongue hanging out of his mouth. Oh, I love that tongue. Did I say that already?   
  
Anyway, even though my mountie has the strength of ten men because his heart is pure, he still had to come eventually. He came screaming my name and sobbing, with me coming right behind him. He collapsed on me and buried his face in my chest. We held each other in one big sticky mess.  
  
******   
  
Well, that brings us up to the present. Fraser is laying beside me to sexed out to care that the world is ending. Dief is beside him probably wishing there was a girl wolf around ( or maybe a boy wolf, I've never been too sure about him).   
  
I'm laying here, scribbling in Fraser's journal, and I don't know why. We're all gonna be crushed into powder in a few hours, so there won't be anyone to read it. Of course, it'll be crushed too.   
  
I still don't see the big rock, and I'm starting to get annoyed. It's going to destroy our planet; the least it could do is have the common courtesy to show it's face, so we can cower in terror before it.   
  
Turnbull has popped up beside us grinning in a slightly psycho way. "Guess what?" he says.   
  
I'm thinking he wants to try some kind of 3-way, but he babbles, "It's going to miss us! It'll be close, but it will miss. I just heard it on the radio!"   
  
We look at him like he's insane. Maybe he is. The pressure, you know. Then we hear it. People in the street, laughing, crying, praying, and we know it's true.  
  
"We're going to live Ray," Fraser whispers, still not quite believing. "Looks like it," I say.  
  
He reaches for me, time to celebrate, time to live, time to love.  
  
the end   
  
Return to Blarney's Homepage   
  



End file.
